


beyond

by Liffis



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Drabble, Emotions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26535235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liffis/pseuds/Liffis
Relationships: Nicklas Backstrom/Alexander Ovechkin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	beyond

„I love you“, he murmurs, at night, when Nicke’s asleep and it will have no consequences at all – none, except he has put his heart on the line.  
Just because there are no witnesses beyond himself doesn’t mean his words are useless – it’s just – so many years of loving Nicklas, and he never found the bravery to tell him. To his face and oh, oh Nicklas deserves it. Deserves the world and Sasha would bring it to his knees, happily and gladly, if just to make Nicke happy – 

But what good will it be?

He looks at Nicke’s curls, so blonde, wild – there are a million ways for them to go wrong and too few to go right: how can Sasha put this upon Nicke’s shoulders?  
“I love you”, he whispers, desperately, because that’s all he can say, all it boils down to. I love you, he says, and means: I wish the world tilted a different way, I wish it wouldn’t have to be a secret, I wish I could kiss you and it would be no more special than anyone kissing their girlfriend. 

“I love you”, he whispers and it’s a prayer to the world: please, he wants to beg: I love him, doesn’t that mean something, to love someone as much as I love him? He wants to crawl on his knees and carry his heart: I love him, look how much, doesn’t this mean something, anything? Shouldn’t it, in a just world, mean something to love?


End file.
